First Christmas
by Scifan
Summary: Some S4 spoiler. About three years in the future. John and Teyla share their First Christmas together.


First Christmas

As Teyla walks down the corridor, she can see the bright smiles on everyone's faces and hears some of the people humming festive tunes. Even though most of the time they were fighting some enemy or in some kind of danger this was the one time of year that she actually appreciated Earth's customs. She recalls the first year she saw it and Elizabeth told her that it was called "Christmas spirit". Teyla releases a small sigh. She can't believe that it's been almost three years since Elizabeth left to try to find a way to reform the Replicators.

This year Sam is letting the people of Atlantis take rotating leaves for the holiday season. Some of them have to celebrate Christmas weeks early and others later. They don't seem to mind, even though it's for a few days. Just as long as the get to spend time with their families and friends.

Jen convinces Ronon to spend New Years with her and her family and Sam made plans with Jack, Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Cam for after Christmas.

Rodney, Katie and their one-year-old son Leo, short for Leonardo, are going to go to Jeanie and Kaleb's for Christmas Eve, Christmas and the day after. They are the same days John had asked to leave for Earth to visit his brother Graham.

John sees Teyla smiling to everyone that is walking by and he sneaks up behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and props his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you getting excited?" asks John.

"Mostly nervous," she responds.

"I know, but we are only going to see Graham for one day and the other two days are for you, me and our daughter. It will be our first real Christmas together," he says softly in her ear.

John positions himself around to be in front of Teyla and his eyes beam brightly. She can see that he is choosing his words carefully.

He places his hands on the sides of her arms. "Teyla, when the DNA showed that I was Jeylin's dad, I know we were all completely surprised. We all didn't know what Michael took our DNA's and impregnated you. I also know it took me a little while to get use to the idea of being a dad, but I came around."

John gives her his sheepish look, "For the past two years it's been great. I love her with all my heart and I love you too. I just want to share a little of that with my family."

Teyla's face glows every time he says that he loves her.

"Ok, but where are we going for the other two days?" Teyla asks.

John begins to walk away, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

He turns to give her a wink with a mischievous smile. Teyla smiles and slowly shakes her head.

**Dec. 24****th**

John, Teyla and Jeylin go through the gate and arrive at the SGC in no time. Since it's Teyla and Jeylin's first time on Earth, they both need to get an exam done by Dr. Lam. John stays with Jeylin to keep her calm during the poking and prodding. Carolyn couldn't help but to admire how beautiful Jeylin is and how well behave she is for a two year old.

Carolyn says that everything is in order, but if she has any questions she will call them on their cell phone.

John makes Teyla and Jeylin put on winter coats and boots and John does the same. Cam sees John and whispers in his ear. John smiles.

"Thanks buddy," John says and pats Cam on the shoulder a couple of times.

Vala rounds the corner and before she says anything Cam motions her to keep quiet. She nods her head and sucks her lips so she doesn't say anything. She gives John, Teyla and Jeylin an awkward smile and shows John that her fingers are crossed. He gives her a disciplinary look and she quickly hides her hands. Teyla looks confused. She turns to look at John and he shrugs his shoulders.

A helicopter is waiting for them to bring them to their destination. It takes Teyla a while to get adjusted to the helicopters movements; it sure isn't the puddle jumper.

Soon they get to a beautiful log home that is blanketed with a think layer of snow. The scenery is breathtaking and all Teyla can do is sit in aw of its beauty. Sitting in John's lap, Jeylin pushed her little face against the window. She turns around and gives him a big smile.

After the helicopter drops them off, John covers Jeylin's eyes and he has Teyla close hers before they walk through the front door. Once they cross the threshold he reveals to them a picturesque Christmas sight. Jeylin squeals with delight while Teyla is speechless. He leads them in and closes the door. Teyla scans her whole view to take it all in.

There is a Christmas tree in the corner of the room with white lights, blue garland and a variety of colorful and whimsical ornaments. Presents are stuffed under the tree and a fire is roaring in the fireplace. The room is also beautifully decorated to complete the typical Christmas scene.

After they settle in John eagerly brings them outside to play in the snow. They make a snowman; they do snow angels and go sledding. In between them getting cold they go in and get hot chocolate. Both Teyla and Jeylin enjoy the warm, creamy chocolate with whipped cream.

John makes a special meal and Teyla is impressed at how well he can cook. He was hoping to have Jeylin open a present, now that it's Christmas Eve, but the poor thing is so tired that she falls asleep in her highchair. John picks her up, they each give her a kiss and he puts her to bed.

After their meal, John leads Teyla to sit in front of the fireplace. He puts in a piece of birch and the smell is almost intoxication to Teyla. She never thought of a fire being anything more than for warmth and cooking. They snuggle up against each other and admire the warm amber glow of the fire. The long active day finally takes a toll on Teyla she falls asleep in John's arms. He scoops her in his arms and carries her into their bedroom.

**Dec 25****th**

Teyla wakes up with the aroma of fresh brew coffee in the air. She gets up to look for John and she notices that his coat and boots are gone. She looks out a window to find him making a snow wall across from another similar wall that is a few yards away. When he finishes with the walls he begins take the snow and make them into sphere shape. He continues to place them in a pile next to the wall. She can see a mischievous grin cross his face. She knocks on the window and waves to him; he waves back and finishes with what he's doing. He comes in from the cold and when she asks what he was doing he just says that she'll find out later.

John tells her that he will start making breakfast while she gets Jeylin up.

"Is it going to be grilled cheese and tomato soup again?" Teyla says with a wink.

John gives a little laugh, "No, but that's about all I can make, grilled cheese, tomato soup, scrambled eggs and macaroni and cheese. Don't worry though, Christmas is going to be catered."

Teyla looks at him curiously.

"It's a service that is provided to those who can't cook," John explains. "You'll see."

After breakfast is all done. John brings Jeylin and Teyla to the Christmas tree. He passes out their gifts for them to open. Some were Earth clothes that Teyla loves, but Jeylin can care less about. Jeylin's favorite gift is a floppy, plush, white dog with long ears and a pink collar. She squeezes it so tight and never lets it go. She ends up naming it Snow.

John's cell phone rings and he answers it, "Hey Rodney, Merry Christmas to you too! No, not yet." He begins to talk quieter. "It'll be soon and I call back later. Gooood byyyye, Rodney. Tell everyone we said hi."

John gives Teyla an awkward smile and waves his hand to ignore Rodney's call. She smiles back as both her and Jeylin continue opening the presents.

Teyla looks a little saddened and John asks what's wrong.

"I only wish I had something for you. You have given us some wonderful things," says Teyla.

John holds her gently in his arms, "As far as I'm concerned, I already have the two best gifts a man could want."

Teyla sighs happily and gives him a kiss.

After they are done with all the presents, he leads Teyla and Jeylin to a seat in front of the fireplace. He places Jeylin in Teyla's lap and Teyla can see that he is nervous about something.

John takes Teyla's hand into his, "Teyla, there is another tradition that we have on Earth."

John drops down to one knee and takes out a simple, but beautiful ring and Teyla and Jeylin look at him curiously.

"When a man loves a woman enough to want to be with her for the rest of his life he give her a ring and asks her a special question," behind his nervousness his eyes beam. "Teyla, will you marry me?"

A bright smile comes across her face and she begins to cry. She reassures Jeylin that she is ok. John slips on the ring after she says yes. Jeylin gets down to play with her toys and John and Teyla hug and kiss lovingly.

"Thank you Teyla for the best Christmas present ever," John says as he holds her tightly.

"Is that why Rodney called?" ask Teyla.

"Oh! That's right! I gotta call him and Cam to let them know," jumps John.

"You mean Colonel Mitchell knows too?" Teyla queries.

John smiles, "I need someone to help me with all this arrangement. Plus, they are going to send a message to Atlantis to let them know." Teyla gives him a look. "I had to tell them too. Well, mostly the ladies… to make sure the ring was ok."

John gives her his charming look to keep out of trouble. She just smiles at him and snuggles into his chest.

A while later, John gets them to go outside. He shows them how to make snowballs. Jeylin has trouble, but John reassures her that he will help her make some more. He directs Teyla to one fort and he and Jeylin go to another. John throws the first ball and catches her off guard. She quickly learns what she needs to do and begins to fight back. Jeylin begins to squeal with delight and they spend what seams like hours playing in the snow.

The rest of the day they mostly spend inside and John and Teyla are now even more inseparable then before. John stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist while they admire Jeylin playing with all her new dolls and her new toy dog, Snow.

At the end day they put Jeylin down for the night and they get ready to leave in the morning to see his brother Graham and the rest of the family.

**Dec. 26****th**

John gets up early to get everything pack and ready for them to go to the SGC before leaving to see his family. He makes the girls an easy breakfast and they all clean up a little bit.

John sits a nervous Teyla down to prepare her for the day. He tells her that they might drill her for information and because they can't know about Atlantis and the Pegasus Galaxy, Jeylin and they way she was conceived and a few other things. They agree to say that Jeylin was a surprise and that they've had feelings for each other for quite awhile, but because of their job and other things it made things hard for them to get together.

He also prepares her about them asking about the engagement ring and what it meant. They both agree to tell them that they have not picked out a date and that it depends on when time allows it.

The helicopter comes to pick them up and brings them back to SGC. They are able to drop their luggage and presents there until they return. John leaves to get the presents he was planning to bring to his brother's house.

Vala and Daniel sees Teyla and Jeylin waiting for John. Vala tries to contain her glee, but she can't help it and runs to her to see the engagement ring. Teal'c and Cam also walk up to Teyla and give their congratulations. They also admire Jeylin as she shows them Snow.

Dr. Lam walks up to Teyla and asks if she can see her for a minute. Her father, General Landry, walks up just as she asks Teyla to come with and volunteers to take Jeylin for a time.

John returns shortly after with bags of presents and notices that Teyla is not with Jeylin and everyone else. The General informs him that she was with his daughter and he quickly leaves. By the time he gets to the infirmary he sees Teyla and Dr. Lam walking out giggling.

"Is everything alright?" John asks with a worried tone.

Dr. Lam laughs as she looks at Teyla and back to John, "Yes, she is fine. I was just rescuing her from the crowd and admiring this beautiful ring."

John looks at Teyla, "So, you're ok?"

Teyla gives him a comforting smile, "Yes, John. I am perfectly fine. Are we ready to go."

John looks down at the presents and sighs, "Yeah. Part of me is actually excited to see my brother, but honestly I can't wait to go home."

Teyla smiles and gleams at the thought that he thinks of Atlantis as home instead of Earth.

They get to Graham's house a little late, but they don't mind when they see John and his beautiful family. They all great them warmly and just as John predicted they start asking tons of questions about them and how they met. Occasionally, Teyla says that it is classified information with a wink to certain questions and even though some things were forbidden to say, John can't help but dawn a playful smirk.

Most of the time Jeylin is passed around to various family members and she repeatedly shows Snow and they would just aw at her cuteness.

John is able to coast Teyla into the doorway to get her under the mistletoe and give her a kiss. He embraces her warmly and tells her that he loves her and that is the best Christmas.

She smiles at him and softly says in his ear, "I have a present for you."

John looks at her puzzled, "When where able to me a present?"

Teyla whispers to him and his mouth flies open.

He then starts to smile, "Are… are you sure?" Teyla nods yes. "A… a baby. We are having another baby?"

He turns to everyone and yells out his announcement, "We're having a baby!!"

He grabs her into a tight hug and lifts her off the floor. His family adorning them with hugs and kisses soon surrounds them. Jeylin is happy too, but after a few minutes she returns to running around and playing.

They stay a bit longer, but they notice the time and leave to go back to the SGC and then for home. When they get to the SGC they meet up with Rodney, Katie and Leo. They congratulate them on their newest news and once they gather all their things they return home where they get more congratulations.

They finally get to settle into their quarters and Jeylin quickly falls asleep. John lays his head on Teyla's lap, kisses her stomach and begins talking to the baby.

"Hey there little one. I'm sure you know, but you have the best mommy ever." He looks up to Teyla. "This is the best Christmas ever. Thank you."

She lies there enjoying watching him fall asleep while he lays his hand on her belly. She strokes his hair gently and thanks him in return.

The End.


End file.
